


EDEN Hacker Aiden

by StarLight_Dragon



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Aiden's bratty Vee being a bratty Vee, Cute Digimon fluff, EDEN Cyberspace kowloon, Galacta Park, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Dragon/pseuds/StarLight_Dragon
Summary: This is just a bio of my OC... and maybe some short stories I may make into full-fledged fics
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really nervous about sharing this  
> Oh! And check out my Twitter (@LightDragonking) for artwork of Aiden! ...I don't seem to be able to upload it into this on my phone

**Name:** Aiden Watervilly 

**Age:** 20

 **Ailes:** HeartBound 

**Digimon partners:** Guilmon (final Digivolution Megidramon) BlackVeemon (Digivolution line varies)

 **Hacker team:** Hazards 

**Allied with:** Zaxon, Hudie, Dinosaurists, Ocean Animals, Young at Heart, Legend Angels 

**Against:** Nakano Stripes, Tokyo Shock Groove, Demons, Steam Dealers, Dust Alliance, Muscle Gym 

**Bio:**

Aiden is a very intelligent and gifted hacker, while he can be selfish he also has a strong sense of justice and refuses to let evil run rampant throughout EDEN, partnered with Guilmon they make a powerful team that many hackers fear and respect though he tends to let his emotions make him go to far with punishing evil hackers (translation, he goes as psycho as megidramon) he leads the hacker team 'Hazards' and helps to keep the peace in EDEN he can often be found in galacta park with a melancholic look on his face, as if he's looking at something else that's no longer there, rumour has it that he's one of the original 20 or so beta testers for EDEN but this has yet to be confirmed 


	2. A chance encounter! Hunting Mephesto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with a certain red haired hacker while Aiden and his Digimon were investigating the spike of account raiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally working on this! I'm so lazy... um... anyway! Leave a comment if you enjoyed reading this! ❤

Junk data drifted by as Aiden, Guilmon and BlackVeemon walked along the paths of Kowloon LV 2 in search of the hackers behind the unrest in EDEN 

"Aidenmon! I'm boooooorde!" The Guilmon whined as he rolled his eyes up. "*sigh* We're not here to have fun Guilmon, we're looking for the account buyer Mephesto" Aiden drawled, not looking up from his holo map. "Yeah Guilmon~" BlackVeemon teased. "Don't be such a brat~" Guilmon growled at the little Veemon, the three of them stopping as Guilmon rounded on Veemon.

"Hah! Look whose talking! You act like like he's committed a personal affront to you whenever Aidenmon doesn't do exactly what you want right away!" Guilmon snapped at BlackVeemon. "S-shut up!" BlackVeemon shouted up at the dinosaur, pupils narrowing into slits Guilmon continued to berate the bratty Veemon "And you throw a tantrum whenever Aidenmon doesn't do what you say, your the brat here, not me!" Guilmon and BlackVeemon shouted back and forth to eachother until...

"ENOUGH!!" the enraged yell from their Human started the Digimon from their arguing. "What did I tell you about bickering like this?" The two Digimon looked at the pissed off expression on Aiden's face, glancing back at one another they calm down. "Don't do it while your working" the Digimon recite in tandem. 

"Good, now, we should be close" the trio walk past two hackers tending to their injured Digimon. "Yeah, sure, you can go past... just don't do what that last hacker did..." one of the hackers said in a slightly fearful tone, Aiden payed them no mind as the three of them continued on, Aiden was slightly unnerved by the creepy masks some of the hackers were wearing but pressed on soon finding one of those weird telephone terminals. "Note to self; figure out what those things are for" Aiden muttered to himself but yelled out as someone bumped into him, he turned and yelled at the retreating... Girl...? Boy...? "Hey! Watch where your going!" Aiden growled out towards the speeding figure "Teenagers..." Aiden grumbled to himself as BlackVeemon climbed up onto his shoulders to get a better look at the person who nearly knocked over his partner "Hey you jerk! Next time you you nearly knock out MY Human, at the very least apologise! Or else I'll VeeHeadbutt you into next week!" "Yeah! Mess with MY Human again and I'll make you sorry!" Guilmon yelled along with BlackVeemon.

"Vee... Guil...* Aiden facepalms, but there's a smile hiding beneath. "Possessive lizards... *sigh* I think they get your point" Aiden fondly says as Vee climbs down a bit to force his partner to give him a piggyback ride. "Of course they do~ now it's time to be a good Human and carry me~" "Humm... fiiiine... I REALLY need to stop spoiling you Vee..." Aiden laments as he grabs Vee's ankles to steady him. "Too late for that Aidenmon..." Guilmon huffs at the Veemon being his usual bratty self.

The trio kept going until a another teen with black hair and... eyeliner...? Ran past but careful not to knock Aiden over. 

"Huh... weird... anyway, Mephesto should be up ahead, let's put an end to the account raiding!" The two Digimon cheered and followed their partner to the depths of Kowloon LV 2 where they saw more of those masked hackers surrounding an unconscious Avatar and a Growlmon.

"W-what happened here..." said BlackVeemon "those two hackers annihilated Mephesto and destroyed all the accounts!" A random Demon hacker shouted at them all 

"W-well then... looks like were done here then you guys" Aiden muttered, the three of them leaving and turning back for their home base. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed so if you see any spelling mistakes   
> I missed or anything please let me know! Also, I'll fix the ending later today

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this


End file.
